Falling
by skooixi
Summary: AU: Hermione Granger isn't who she really is. She's fighting to regain what she's lost. She tries to win back her old family, and meets up with an unexpected ally. Language a bit strong.... don't say I didn't warn you....
1. Prologue

_Author's Note:_

_Hi guys! Well, here goes my first story. Oh, and if anyone's wondering, yes, I'm a loyal Draco/Hermione shipper._

**Falling**

_For Li Ann Giordano: You're an awesome friend and you're always there for me. Thanks for everything, and most of all, the inspiration for this chapter._

Prologue

A girl sat on her bed in a pool of moonlight. It was dark, oh yes, very dark. The moonlight poured it's glow into the room, yet offering no warmth. A sob found its way out of her mouth. She hated it here. Oh, how she hated it. She wanted to go back, back to her friends. Back to school. Back to Hogwarts.

These people – these _Muggles_ – oh, how she hated them. She hated living a lie. She wanted to go back home. Her _real_ home. She could still remember that day... it still felt like yesterday. She was still very, very young, when her mother threw her to these _Muggles_. These _despicable_ Muggles, and damned her to becoming a _Mudblood_.

She had been friends with Draco. It still broke her heart every time they fought, every time he called her a Mudblood. They had been _friends!?_ Why!? **Why!?**

_Her mother crouched down in front of her, eyes level with the young girl. _

"_Why, Mommy? Why? Why do I have to go live with **them**? Mommy? Why????" _

_Mother looked close to tears. Her long, silky black hair rested in pools around her shoulders as she pulled her only daughter into her arms. The two females were practically twins. They were identical down to the last drop of blood._

"_I-It's just that it's not safe for you to be here any longer. It's for your own good. When it's safe enough, I'll find a way. I'll find a way to find you. I promise, okay? I promise that I'll find you someday and we'll live happily ever after, 'kay? So no worries. Serena, I promise. I won't make you live with them forever."_

_They both gave each other watery smiles, before Mother uttered the fateful words._

"_From this day on, you, Serena Monera Vatrian, shall now be known as Hermione Jane Granger."_

_When the words rolled off her tongue, Cassandra Vatrian found it hard to keep tears from rolling down her cheeks. To see her beautiful young daughter turn into a stranger... it was heart-wrenching. It was a memory that would haunt her for her whole life. She watched those beautiful, silky strands of black hair transform into awfully bushy brown hair. She watched those piercing pools of dark eyes transform into bland brown eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. Cassandra wrenched her eyes from her daughter and fled the room, leaving her husband to take the girl to the Muggles._

Tears spilled out of her eyes, down her cheeks. She didn't care about the danger any more. She had to find her true parents no matter what it took. She fingered her earrings. They were her last memento of those glorious times. They were small drops of turquoise, with green snakes coming off of them, like a chandelier. Oh, how she missed them. She wondered how they were doing.

In the middle of that pool of light, she had never felt so alone before. So lonely. So utterly and completely by herself.

_Author's Note:_

_I know it's short, but this is just, like, a little preface to the actual story. The real story starts after this. It just introduces "my" characters, and who they **really** are. This is, as you probably can tell, is AU. Well, how'd you like it? Reviews, Reviews!_

_I'll try to update as soon as possible._


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_I'm back! Here's a lovely reply to all my readers, I love you guys with all my heart! Sorry it took so long to do this one... my muse isn't being cooperative. :)_

_**Leeanna:** Thanks! I know I rule... :) but thanks! _

_**CrimsonxReign: **...er… Thanks… Well, this **is** an AU fic….. But as from our messages, I deduct that you didn't know what AU was. AU means "Alternate Universe"._

_**Kannaroxallyallssox:** :) Thanks! I'm not too sure about the talented... but yeah, I thought up this idea in the middle of the night. See what a cup of tea taken too late at night can do to a person?_

_**Jam:** Well, thanks!_

**Falling**

_For Eeshin: You never fail to "knock some sense" into me, and I **know** that you don't think much about Harry Potter or my writing, but hey... this is for you!_

Chapter 1

Cassandra Vatrian woke up with a start. She was in a cold sweat, and she had just had another nightmare. These nightmares were very often, lately. She was sure that it was a sign. If she didn't find Serena soon, she was going to go insane. Where did they leave the poor child again? Oh, yes. The _Grangers_. They had scouted out the area for kind, compassionate people. The Grangers stood out, as they were dentists which meant the Serena would have healthy teeth and health-nuts which meant that she would be healthy. Also, upon closer inspection, they were very kind and ordinary.

The Grangers, of course, were given a choice, which they readily accepted. They had no children, although they both wanted one very badly. Amazingly, Cassandra had felt something that she never felt before to a Muggle. She felt... felt _sorry_ for the poor couple, not being able to receive what they wanted. They wanted it so badly, as well. Cassandra sighed, and then looked at her husband lying beside her. The two of them... just the two of them... just didn't feel _complete_. They needed Serena there. She wondered what the poor girl was doing right then and there. Was she sleeping peacefully? Or was she fretting, just like her mom?

A couple miles away, Hermione was still crying. She _hated_ that Potter, those _Weasels_. She just wanted to be _herself_, not Hermione. She wanted to be Serena. But… who _was_ Serena? Did she even _exist_ any longer? Or had she just disappeared off the face of the Earth, never to be found again. More tears ran down the poor girl's cheeks. Sighing, she wondered how much longer she would have to put up with this act. She didn't want to have to deal with Draco's cold glares anymore. She didn't want her former friends to treat her as enemies anymore. She wanted to announce to the world, "I am Serena Monera Vatrian! Hermione Granger is an act!"

She _hated_ that book-worm act. She hated her whole life. If only…. She thought back of the day…. The day that caused her whole life to fall to pieces.

_It was her birthday. The queen of the day. She sat at the had of the table with the huge birthday cake in front of her... She was in a cute, springy, forest green dress. Suddenly, Serena felt thirsty. She grabbed the glass of gillywater, and sipped a sip. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her chest as the glass slipped from her thin fingers. The entire room went silent as the occupants watched in morbid fascination at the poor girl. Then, the world went black._

Serena shook her head. She wished that it would go away. She felt that that day would haunt her for the rest of her life. Tears leaked out of her eyes. It had to stop. She would rather live life to the fullest, braving the dangers of being who she really was, than to live like _this_. She'd rather _die_ than live like this. Because… this wasn't living. It was somewhere between being dead and being alive. You were spiritually dead, dead in spirit. And _that_ was almost worse than being really dead.

_Author's Note:_

_Short again, yes, I know. Kannaroxallyallssox… don't kill me. –winces- I'll try to add more. My muse is really being very feisty, annoying, and pesty, as she won't help me. –sighs- Bear with me._


	3. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks for all your reviews! Reviews make my world go round! –hint, hint- Okay… so I've been getting a few **complaints** about my chapter lengths… and even me myself agree that they are a tad too short. However, as I have revealed to a certain number of you, my muse has taken into her brain that she doesn't want to help me. Believe me, she's impossible. Therefore, I beg of thee, please give me a little chance and stop bombarding me! I'm trying! –glares at the muse behind her- Anyways, blame **her**, not me!_

_**kannaroxallyallssox:** Ah-ha-ha… -laughs weakly while backing away from pitchfork-_

_**hermyrocks:** Sorry 'bout that… I'm trying to do something about that._

_**Me shell:** Thanks! Yeah, I agree about the length._

_**Cutiexoxo:** …thanks._

**Falling**

Chapter 2

_For Michelle: Your sarcasm never stops surprising me. 'Nuff said._

Hermione or for all purposes, Serena stepped out of the warm, steamy shower. A cascade of fresh, cold air bombarded her senses. She scowled at the mirror, annoyed at the brown, fuzzy hair. _I wonder what Weasley and Potter would think if I showed up at Hogwarts with my real appearance, silky black hair and all…_ She mused, attempting to calm the hair down. She glowered at the Serena-in-the-Mirror, and then proceeded to throw her things into her trunk. She rushed around; making sure that the trunk was loaded with useless textbooks. If she was going to try and find her mother this year, she had to at the very least keep up the act. If not, she would be in even more danger. If that was even _possible_. Finally, she heard Mrs. Granger rap on the door.

"Hermione, dear, we're going to be late. Hurry up, sweetie."

The care in the woman's voice almost made Serena hurl, the poor girl. Once she heard Mrs. Granger's footsteps retreat down the stairs, she put on a great parody of the previous scene.

Making a face while slipping into her jeans, she mimicked, "_Hermione dear, _we're **_going_** to be _late! Hurrrry up, sweeeeeetie!_" She smirked, putting finishing touches to her costume, with a Gryffindor-themed scarf around her neck. Personally, she thought that gold and plume were horrible colors.

Sighing, Serena dragged her trunk down the stairs, trying to look as forlorn as possible. Although she practically _hated_ this family, she didn't want to make their lives _horrible_. After all, they _had_ made her life relatively safer. The ride to the station was silent. It wasn't a _nice_ silence, the kind that Serena liked to have in the Gryffindor Common Room. The kind of silence where one could just bask in the past, without a care in the world. Oh, _no_. _This_ silence was the type of silence that smothered you with a wool sweater and nearly choked you. Serena practically jumped out of the car. _Thank the Heavens,_ she thought, _Thank Merlin's Beard that there was no traffic. I could **suffocate** in there_.

Forcing a smile, she faked watery eyes as she hugged her pseudo-parents. "See you in the Summer!" She said, trying not to look too excited.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come home for the Winter Break?" Mrs. Granger anxiously asked.

Serena resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, Mom. I am absolutely _positive_. I am now in my sixth year at Hogwarts! I will be _so_ busy. I really don't want to fall behind, with me being _Muggle_ born and all." She tried not to put too much disgust into the way she said _Muggle_. Without a look back, she waved her hand casually behind her as she clutched her trunk and walked confidently through the barrier.

Once she was across the barrier, Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Nobody had recognized her… at least not _yet_. She thanked the Heavens for giving her the sudden idea to wear a large beret. It shaded her eyes a bit. Also, since she could use magic now, she decided to use a different _look_. Taking out her wand, she gave her bushy hair a casual _flick_. With that, it transformed itself into a cascade of long, shimmering brown hair. Serena resisted the urge to turn it back to black. _Not now,_ she muttered to herself, _It's too dangerous to blow the cover just yet._

Scowling, Serena shoved the wand back into her coat pocket, as she set off to find those foolish Gryffindors. Suddenly, a pair of green eyes bored into her own. "Her-Hermione?" She heard a voice ask.

Frankly, she was a bit annoyed. She had wanted to be left alone for a little while longer, bur obviously, this was _not_ to be. However, she plastered a smile across her face and looked up. It was that Potter boy, Harry. "Oh hi, Harry! It's been forever! How have the Dursleys been treating you?" Man, it was tiring being 'Hermione'. She preferred being 'Serena'. She had to keep reminding herself that this was all part of the plan.

"Hey! Ron! Over here!" Serena heard Harry. She looked up, and saw that Ronald kid walking over, a stupid grin on his face. "Oi there, Harry. Hey Hermione." The boy said, blushing a bit when he looked over at Harry. Again, Serena resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Alas, she was unsuccessful this time around. However, she successfully turned the eye rolling into playful teasing. She had carried on this act for 5 years. She was a pro at this now. "Hey Ron." She said, faking a grin. Gosh, she hated this life. She just wanted to sit down.

"Um—"

She was cut off by Harry's comment. "Hey, Hermione, I just noticed you changed your hair." She smiled. "Yeah, I did. I read up on it, and used a simple spell." She tried again.

"Um—"

Once again, she was cut off. Cut off by an unwelcome visitor.

Her beloved.

Draco Malfoy.

_Author's Note:_

_I know that this **still** isn't much, but I wanted it to end here. Sorry! I'll try to have the next update up as soon as possible. I promise!_


	4. Author's Note

**Falling**

Author's Note

Bwahahhaa… I bet you were all expecting a long chapter to make up for my long absence, no? –winces at the sight of all the polished pitchforks- Wagh… time passes so quickly… . I'm so careless… but I'm going to try to update as soon as possible…… lol….. . I'm not dead, don't worry!


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter… but if I owned it…. Draco would be **mine mine mineminemineminemine….** –Ahem-

**A/N:** First off…. Don't kill me. Second off . This one's long. Well, longer than the others :) Luvx

* * *

**Falling**  
Chapter 3  
_For Kozue – My motivation, my idol, my biffer._

* * *

**Serena:**

The boys glared at Draco. _A/N: I'm calling Draco "Draco" instead of Malfoy because it's from Serena's Point of View_

Draco glared right back. Serena struggled between a glare and an exasperated sigh and ended up with a half-exasperated sigh with a half-hearted glare. Not very convincing. Draco raised an eyebrow up at Hermione's change of attitude.

"Hey, _Mudblood_, what's with the floppy-eared attitude? Only read a thousand books over the summer, instead of the ten thousand you were planning? Or was it that over this summer, you _finally_ figured out that you're just lowlife. That you're just a piece of shit on the ground?"

Even though Serena still had feelings for Draco, she had a sudden urge to slap the blond-haired boy in the face.

"Goddamn it you-you _ferret_." She exclaimed. "You know, this whole _Pureblood_ thing is getting old. Getting lame. You're fading. You're _out_. You think you're so cool, eh? Well, news for you. Even your precious little _Vol-_ "She stopped abruptly. "-_You know Who_ is a _muggle_-"

"_Ahem_"

She cut short at the sound of a familiar voice. For a moment there, Serena thought she'd been caught. After all, her mask was dropping and she didn't really have the spirits to keep it up. When she realized it was only the conductor broadcasting that it was time for loading, she gave an inward sigh of relief.

* * *

**Draco:**

Draco quirked his eyebrow at Hermione. _What the freakin' hell is wrong with her today? She's not herself. After everything I've said to her today… why the hell didn't she slap me? It's not fun if you're not getting any response. Though her little rant back there seemed a bit like normal… she didn't really mean any of it. You could see it in her eyes. Jeesh…. This game isn't fun anymore._

A proud little smirk flitted across the platinum-haired boy's face as her whipped around and mixed into the crowd that was shoving onto the train. Of course, Draco didn't _shove_. He didn't have to. All he had to do was glare at one of the puny little first-years ad they immediately backed out.

Wimpy little wusses.

Draco sighed and shook his head. If any of them were to be new Slytherins, training camp was in order.

Unfortunately, Crabbe and Goyle weren't there. Fortunately, Crabbe and Goyle weren't there. While Crabbe and Goyle were sort of loyal sidekicks, they were blundering and noisy and pigs.

Disgusting pigs.

Too bad they were at St. Mungo's at the moment. Served them right for eating so much… and then accidentally eating a charmed crème…..

However, Draco was going to have to find someone. Technically, **_two_** someones. He lounged on the seat in the compartment, glad for the compartment to be _silent_ for once…..

Unfortunately, a shrill rap on the door of the compartment shook the boy out of his reverie. _Knock, Knock, KnockKnockKnockKnock….._

"What the fuck?" Draco muttered. He stood up and yanked the compartment door open. It was a puny little first year. "What do you want?" He snarled.

"We-well, all the other compartments have people, and I was wond-dering…"

Draco smirked. "That you could share with me? In your _dreams_. I'll give you five seconds to get the hell out of here."

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

The boy started to back out of the entrance.

"FOUR…"

The boy fled.

Draco smirked and slammed the compartment door back shut. Suddenly, there was another rap. Rolling his eyes, he yanked it open, to find himself face to face with… who else?

Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell?" He muttered. "Aren't you guys supposed to be in St. Mungos? Why the hell are you guys here?"

They smiled their stupid little grins. "Because they let us."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever just get in here. Knowing you guys, you'd probably fall over from all your weight… or you'd raid everything from the snack lady."

He sat back down on his seat while waiting for his two "bodyguards" to come in and close the door.

Draco rubbed his temples. He was getting a migraine.

* * *

**Serena:**

_She cut short at the sound of a familiar voice. For a moment there, Serena thought she'd been caught. After all, her mask was dropping and she didn't really have the spirits to keep it up. When she realized it was only the conductor broadcasting that it was time for loading, she gave an inward sigh of relief. _

However, unfortunately for her, Harry had begun to catch onto her change of attitude. Knowing that Ron was going to go berserk if he noticed anything, Harry pulled her aside for a second.

_Oh well…. I guess I'll just play along with the "I'm in a bad mood today" idea. After all, if I get all happy, they're gonna think I'm bipolar or something… or maybe multiple personality disorder………. Yuck… I feel a migraine coming along…_

"What's the big idea?" She snarled. She winced inwardly a bit when she realized she'd put too much effort into the snarl that she had really confused Harry.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry snarled right back. "You're not acting yourself today, and if you're in a bad mood, you shouldn't take it out on me."

Serena rolled her eyes. _Okay, let's end this game right now._ "Why not?" She growled. "Mr. Boy-who-lived, the world doesn't revolve around you, you know." She smirked, and then turned on her heel and then left, leaving Harry behind, confused as ever.

Serena stalked onto the train the same direction that Draco had. Though she was shoved around more than he had, her old spunk from the old days had come back. She wasn't just "Kind Hermione" anymore. Oh, no, that was _old_. She was back to "Spunky Serena", and she was loving it.

Glare.

"Get the hell out of my way." Serena growled.

First year moved.

Glare.

Three second years moved.

Serena gave a self-satisfied smirk. Once she was in an empty compartment, she gave a half-smile. _Why not….. After all, I've been "dead" for so long that the students shouldn't remember me…. Well, maybe a few of the sixth and seventh years… but why not…..?_

Nodding, she whipped out her wand. Muttering the spell that she had come to despise, the same one that her Mother had used to change her, she muttered it once more to undo the changes. Hmm… she needed a mirror before approaching Draco. She rummaged through her bag, not wanting to go through her trunk. Finally, her hand hit glass. _Perfect…_ She yanked it out and studied herself. _Brilliant…. It feels nice to finally see my actual **person**…_ Studying her self even more, she noticed something was missing. She turned her head this way and that, trying to figure out what was missing. _Hmmm…. Maybe I'll add a black hat at an angle…. The kind that's kind of a beret-type….._ She opened her trunk a big, knowing the hat was right on top. She took it out gently, taking care not to mess up everything else in the trunk. She closed the trunk and set the hat on her head at an angle.

Cackling to herself, she put everything else back away, and walked out of the empty compartment, pretending that she couldn't find a compartment. She knew which one Draco would be in. As she stopped outside his door, she heard three voices. Two idiotic ones, and… Draco's.

Mustering up all her courage, she gave the door a sweet little _twang_. _Now **that** shouldn't sound **too** self-assertive, right…?_ Suddenly, the door was yanked open and she was face to face with him. Draco.

* * *

**Draco:**

_Goddamn it… this girl looks so goddamn familiar…… _

"Who are you?" Draco asked, not very unpleasantly. The girl gave a playful little smirk. His eyes widened as he realized who the girl looked like. "Serena….?" He whispered unbelievingly?

He shook his head. Impossible. She was _dead_. He had even gone to her funeral…

"I'll ask you again. Who the hell are you?" He snarled, getting extremely pissed. Pissed at this girl who looked so much like _her_.

"Guess. You may know me as two totally different people. But... does the name Vatrian strike familiar? Or perhaps does the name, God Forbid, _Serena_ ring any bells?"

Draco saw the smirk disappear from the girl's face. Now her eyes were getting rather… wet. A few minutes of silence occurred.

"Never mind." She said abruptly, turning her head sideways so he wouldn't be able to see her eyes. She gave a sharp turn and ran down the corridor.

"Wait… no!" Draco exclaimed, surprised, after her. He started to run after her. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her back to his compartment. When he got to the entrance, he snarled to Crabbe and Goyle, "Get out… Go find another compartment. There's one right across that's empty.

They gave each other a look, and then moved their stuff out into the other compartment. He let go of the girl's wrist and lounged back down on his seat.

"Sit." He commanded. "And close that goddamn door."

The girl obliged.

Draco lay down on his seat on his back, his feet up on the chair.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that Ser-_you_'ve come back from the dead? Do I _look_ stupid or crazy to you?"

**A/N: **Yess…. I'm going to end right here. I was **going** to add more… but then my muse went plop. She died, I think. I need to go prepare for her funeral… By the way… for those that are wondering, no… Kozue isn't technically a real person. She from one of my faaav Japanese Dramas. She's the main character played by Ueto Aya from the drama "Attack No. 1" She's awesomeeeeee. Anyone that is alive should watch it. :)


	6. Author's Note II

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter… but if I owned it…. Draco would be **mine MINE and MINNNE** – :)-

**A/N:** First off…. Don't kill me. Second off….. I'm going to start updating regularly again. I'm just getting back into the story

* * *

**Falling**

Author's Note - II

* * *

Okay…. So basically, I'm going to update like around once every week. Most likely every Sunday/Monday/Tuesday. And if I miss like a week and half… you guys have the right… to kill me :D

Ciao!

Next Update by: October 22


	7. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter [

**A/N:** As promised :) … just earlier

* * *

**Falling**  
Chapter 4  
_For JY_

* * *

**Serena:**

"_So what you're trying to tell me is that Ser-__you__'ve come back from the dead? Do I __look__ stupid or crazy to you?"_

Serena pretended to think.

"Hmm… yeah, you do." Pause. She shook her head, her straight ebony black hair glistening even in the dim lighting of the compartment. Her eyes were welling up with tears. _Again_. Jeez. Living all those years as a Muggle… then as Hermione the goody-goody was turning her soft.

Blinking away hot tears, she managed a smile.

"Draco, I…. its me, Draco, it's really me. Why would anyone bother portraying a girl that's supposedly been dead for, like, a billion years?"

She had forgotten how extremely paranoid Draco could be. She had also forgotten how irritating it could be, even for someone that loved him. She sighed.

"Would you like me to prove it to you by slitting open my veins and showing you my blood or are you just going to take my word for it?"

"I'm telling you, I'm _not_ stupid… apparently contrary to popular opinion in this compartment. Who are you… and why do you look like Serena Vatrian. Tell me. _Now_."

His icy cold glare pierced her own eyes, his gaze getting sharper and sharper. Serena saw out of the corner of her eye a wand being pulled out. He was not very happy, she could tell. She smirked.

"Why don't we all just calm down, Mr. No-I-don't-want-a-parrot-for-my-birthday."

His eyes widened, and he took a small, barely noticeable step backwards.

"How do you know that?"

"I _told_ you, I am Serena Monera Vatrian and I've been alive all these years. I was _going_ to tell you everything, except for the fact that a _certain somebody_ was threatening to curse me, only a couple seconds ago," she taunted flippantly.

Finally, he sat back down.

"Well, then, _Serena_, I don't believe you deserve my attention," He said seriously, his eyes boring into hers, "Considering you didn't feel it necessary to bring this to my attention, oh I don't know, in the _past six years_, I don't think it is necessary to bring this to my attention now." Bitterness set into his voice. "Serena, we were _best friends_. What kind of best friend would do this? First, you pretend that you're a Mudblood," He spat, "Then you hang out with our enemies, Potty and Weasel, and _then_ you lie to me!? What the fuck do you take me fore, Serena? A plaything that you can just toy around with whenever you feel like it?"

"Draco… I-" she began, but then Draco cut her off with a shake of his head.

"Don't even bother, _Serena_, or whoever you are. It doesn't matter who you are. You still don't deserve my attention, because you're either a Mudblood or Serena, the best friend that I never want. They're both the same."

And with that, he got up, and with an air of distaste and contempt, swept out of the compartment, leaving a very confused and lonely girl in his wake.

* * *

**Draco:****  
**

_Who the fuck does she take me for?_

He threw open the compartment to his "new" compartment, the one that Crabbe and Goyle and gone to. With a shake of his platinum hair, he flopped down onto a seat and lied down facing the ceiling, massaging his temples. He groaned, then sat back up.

"Has the snack lady come yet?" He snapped at the two pigs that sat across from him. They were busy stuffing their face with sweets they had brought with them from their respective manors. They looked up, shook their heads, and then resumed their activity. Draco rolled his eyes. _Pigs. Filthy disgusting rude pigs. If they weren't purebloods, they'd be sure outcasts. Everyone would make fun of them. Then again, they'd probably just beat up everyone that did. That is, if they were __**smart**__ enough to._ He smirked.

"I'll be back," he murmured, and then stepped into the corridor of the train. Walking slowly until he got to the snack lady, he bought a pack of chocolate frogs and three cases of sugar quills. He turned around, absentmindedly sucking on a sugar quill, when a compartment door slid open and he bumped right into… a girl with ebony black hair.

* * *

**A/N: **Gawsh… so short. More later. 


End file.
